


And Then Ash Filled Lamp

by Zerowidthnonjoiner



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: But also not, For writing practice, I have no idea, I’ll add more stuff to the tags later just wanted to write this out now, Multi, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Oc is shipped with oc, had to refuse this like seven types cause no sleep be messing with ma head, how you say, i know i said Ash/Everyone but like, no leona or leona cousin or any leona family cause he the suck, no lilia as well and ortho and no teachers, so much trama, trama, well like the no people to but like platonic? is that what you call it?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerowidthnonjoiner/pseuds/Zerowidthnonjoiner
Summary: He lived a simple life. Wake up, eat, study, be as annoying as possible without causing a fight had become a routine he praised like a god. To put it simply he’s the kind of guy who would stop ONLY on chapters when reading a book or couldn’t leave a puzzle less than half done or he would make everyone’s life a living hell.So in a sense, he was really more of a perfectionist than a simple man, which was pointed out by all who met him, but still this is what he chose to call himself. Maybe it was because he thought he made it him more bearable, which it really didn’t, but maybe it was because he couldn’t accept the reality that he wasn’t.So what will happen when he’s thrown into a convoluted world that is anything but simple with a crew of idiots and a ghost ( even though he claims he isn’t) as friends and a involuntary mission to help other idiot teenagers get over their trauma?Nothing good.Detour was shortened and I’m back on the main story!
Relationships: Ash/Carlo, Ash/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Extra Prologue: Prologue to the characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about this. I didn’t think someone would read this before I got to the main story so this wouldn’t be an issue, but I am taking a HUGE DETOUR for the first couple of chapters so I know the characters. All of these will be in the Extra Prologue: section. Sorry for any problems.

He lived a simple life. Wake up, eat, study, be as annoying as possible without causing a fight had become a routine he praised like a god. To put it simply he’s the kind of guy who would stop ONLY on chapters when reading a book or couldn’t leave a puzzle less than half done or he would make everyone’s life a living hell.

So in a sense, he was really more of a perfectionist than a simple man, which was pointed out by all who met him, but still this is what he chose to call himself. Maybe it was because he thought he made it him more bearable, which it really didn’t, but maybe it was because he couldn’t accept the reality that he wasn’t.

Either way, it’s still page one so who knows? He could be a gremlin of a child that ran around with a paper crown from Christmas five months ago who screamed and yelled with glee like a four year old without a care in the world. Who knows? Absolutely not you, certainly not him and definitely me. But whatever he’s still seventeen. Who knew this when they were seventeen. So in that sense he truly was a ordinary, simple boy.

And with his best friend, who wielded a yellow paper crown from last Christmas on his mop of jet black hair, on a humid Tuesday afternoon, as they walked down Kescice Avenue, that was all he really needed.

He had a friend, a story and a plan for what do for the next however-long-it-takes-for-you-to-finish this, unlike you. The plan was simple and straightforward just like he liked it. 

This boy was, as previously mentioned as simple as non-simple things that wanted to be simple get. As such he would never dream of setting of this story to give you several short snippets of aforementioned boy's past so you really know him. His dreams aren’t... well let’s just say they aren’t as simple as he would have liked. But nightmares and simplicity aside he wouldn’t have a say in what goes down in this story anyway.

After all, I’m in control here. My crown says it all, right? I’m the ruler in this world... right? Well, I don’t need your approval. I am the one who makes the rules here. I am the one true leader of this world!

.....right Ash...? ....right?


	2. Extra Prolouge: Prolouge to the Disapearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He really messed up. Really messed up. You wouldn't be able to tell if you looked at him if you saw him walking down the street but if you had seen what had happened approximately half and hour ago you would be shocked that he was still standing. But the man wouldn't falter, he had a reputation to uphold. So even as sweat with sticking his once neatly combed, but now just a tangle of loose locks of auburn hair, he continued down the street.

He really messed up. Really messed up. You wouldn't be able to tell if you looked at him if you saw him walking down the street but if you had seen what had happened approximately half and hour ago you would be shocked that he was still standing. But the man wouldn't falter, he had a reputation to uphold. So even as sweat with sticking his once neatly combed, but now just a tangle of loose locks of auburn hair, he continued down the street. 

He was determined to keep pushing down the street without giving a single clue that anything was less than perfect in his simple, quaint little life. So unfortunately, when Carlo ran into him and his guise of being the example of upmost calmness was broken. Except it wasnt him. Carlo was at the wall, well for now at least. He had no idea how long he would stay there before he left. Turning to what looked to be an older version of Carlos with the same green eyes and coal black hair but majorly older features. 

With a small nod the two began to converse, the once intimidating man before him now speaking with a hushed urgency that made him seem less terrifying but the situation all the more. 

After a long trip it turned out that Carlos was exactly where he thought he would be. At the wall. The wall wasnt that big and was really more of a small ledge that the pair of of boys had found a couple years before when they were both maybe eleven..? Neither really remembered anything about the ledge than what it looked like, how to get there and how important it was to the both of them. Apart from that the both of them really knew anything about it. They didn't even know how own the house they would walk through to get to this ledge or "Sideways Wall That Stuck Out Of Another Wall" as Carlo had called when they first found it. This title was hardly continent seeing as it was way to long so it was deemed "The Wall"

The cement ledge that he stood on right now had become like a sacred ground to them that they would meet at and either happily chat and play games or, like they were doing now, simply exist and look at the horizon in front of them. Strangely Carlos was always more fond of the second option while Ash preferred the other, which was rather strange as I'm sure you all know he loved anything that could be described as simple. Maybe it was because he was tired after dragging a less and less reluctant ( though he denied any enjoyment of these endeavors and his sudden disappearance of his once so adamant reluctance) but as never really knew.

Regardless of if that was the case or not he still silently walked up to sit next to Carlos. He had herad about what had happened to the shorter boy that he sat suspiciously close to on that cold ledge. IN Carlos's family his work was always praised, unlike in Ash's but that's a story for another time, until it suddenly wasn't. You see, Carlos's family had never been happy with his older brother and sought redemption in Carlos's sudden appearance of talent. While raising him to be the child they always wanted the realized that a great way to make him achieve better results was to suddenly stop showing him the attention and praise he was so used to and instead scold him for making mistakes that really weren't there. Like not using the right pen after being told several times even though it was the right pen and things like that. Carlos would always go here after this or something similar and always he was there.

"So... how are you?" he asked trying to be as cautious as possible

"As good as you would expect." Carlos replied, the quick unresponsive was quiet uncharacteristic for the boy and it shocked him but still continued trying to have a conversation.

"....Do you want to talk?", he tried again.

"...", Carlos tried to say something before instead saying," Do you ever want to grab onto the horizon?" As he said this he began to stand up with his eyes trained more on the sight before him than the fact that he was edging closer and closer to the edge of the ledge. 

Seeing his shock he changed his question, choosing to ignore the fact that his slow movements were what was causing the boys distress, "Do you ever want to be able to fly, and just go anywhere you want. It would be fun don't you think?" 

Seeing the boy look at him expecting an answer he tries to force out a answer but his mouth had gone almost.. stale so he could only force out a mangled a "...Carlos? ...What are you doing?"

Turning back to him with a smile before a simple, "I'm sorry, my life is just to complicated. I guess simple really is better. ...Ill miss you." Then silently he walked of the ledge.

The wind seemed to suddenly pick up in that moment just to swallow up his screams. Time had stopped, at the same time there was no time. He had no time to get someone to help but yet still the moving of the trees seemed inhumanly slow compared to the shocking quickness he suddenly possessed as he ran out to reach his friend. As he suddenly latched on to Carlos, the boy in questions smile faltered and his eyes blurry with tears turned to look at him with horror. This time he was the one to reply to the others shock with a calm smile as time finally caught back up him . Unlike the previous smile this one calmed the other. Both of the boys then closed their eyes to block out the upcoming pain.

Then the wind died down and suddenly the two boys were gone and in there place was only a heavy emerald mist and two autumn leaves to their place. One a shade reminiscent to the color of a paper crown and the other a rich mixture of burgundy and auburn. As the sun then set all that was left of Carlos and his best friend who followed him for all his time on this world and beyond, Ash.

On this world at least, a wonderland is unpredictable like that. especially a twisted one.


	3. Prologue: Welcome to the world of villains!

The first thing Ash noticed was the fact that he was alone. The first thing that he thought of wasn’t that he was surrounded by velvet padding of what seemed to be locker..? No, it was that next to him there was a strange lack of Him. Starting to panic after realising that he wasn’t back at home feeling the cold walkway after his.. fall, he started trying to knock whatever he was in down and open the door in front of him.

In his state of panic he didn’t even think of what his compartment he was in was. He just assumed it was a locker and rolled with it. He had more important things to deal with but now he stopped and thought. It could be a locker, but for a very fancy school. Who else would use velvet in a locker? But it couldn’t be a locker, there was no ident for any kind of lock. But what else could it be? 

He sat- well no laid? He could be standing but he couldn’t tell in the situation he was in but either way he began to think. He just jumped of a ledge and died presumably and then he woke up here. 

...Where did that presumably come from? He died just a minute ago, do doubt about it. Well presumably doesn’t fit into his simple life. Simple life.

Ash wanted that, ..didn’t he? Carlos just died because he wanted a more simple life. Did.. did he really want something that Carlos just died for? It was something that he had dreamed of and when he couldn’t obtain it. He deemed what he had unworthy.

Carlos was always so happy, if he didn’t have simple then who did. That’s what simple is. Simple was just being happy, laughing, it was sitting on the ledge watching the sunset with glee. He had simple. He was happy, then what was he looking for in simple. He had chased simple all his life. What was he looking for then? He was just searching for something that didn’t exist. ...He was just like his parents... 

Shaking the notion out of his head he heard loud noises outside and the bitter-patter of... raccoon feet?


	4. Prolouge: Okay, what the actual fuck?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizing he still had prime running away time, even though it was becoming increasingly shorter, he quickly turn to run of into the dark night under the pale moon and unknowingly further into the twisted world he was in.

This was undeniable strange. Possibly the strangest thing that's ever happened to the boy. 

"Why is the lid so heavy?" a grunt echoed around the whatever type of room they were in, he and the animal. "Well then its time for my secret move!"

There was a sudden gust of wind so strong that even though he was protected through the lid of box(?) he reflexively closed his eyes. Then was a sudden Bang as a heavy object which he assumed was a part of the contraption he was falling to the floor. Slowly and cautiously he opened his eyes to the sound of the creature prancing around on what sounded like to feet in celebration. His eyes were quickly assaulted with bright light as he started to lift himself from the box. As soon as he fully stepped out of the box an looked around was when this really got weirder. He was surrounded by coffins. ...Why the hell was he surrounded by coffins? 

Choosing to ignore the fact that he was definitely not anywhere near his home town he began to focus on the prancing animal. From first glance he assumed it was a raccoon. After all that's what it had sounded like from in the coffin, he shuddered at the thought of being trapped in such a small dark place ever again, so it was the logical response. After closer inspection though he realized that really it was more of a cat creature mixture. Of what the other half of this mixture was, he wasn't sure but to make an creature with such bright blue flames appearing from its grey ears it had to be something unnatural. Imagine if the press found this back at home, they'd have a field day! That sentence was what brought him back to reality. 

Not only was he not back at home but he just woke up in a coffin, so he could safely assume that he was kidnapped, and then there was a small cat-demon-raccon-thing right in front of him. Seeing as the raccoon thing was still dancing and not really focusing on what was going on he quickly began to think through what had happened.

If he was kidnapped then why wasn't his friend here to? He was a relatively light sleeper so it would be incredibly hard to fit him into such a small and rough box. He had no idea what to think. Who had put them in there? Was it the raccoon? He was small and couldn't lift a coffin lid so it was unlikely that he would he could carry someone maybe two and a half times taller than him but then again if he could create such a big gush of wind he must of had some kind of machinery or ability to use as he pleases. 

So, that meant that he possibly could be meantime danger. What should he do, what should he do? Okay, he had a plan. If he really was the kidnapper then that means that he needed to get out of here. there was no way he could simply play dead. The creature clearly wanted something in that coffin and if he saw that what he was looking for wasn't in there what would he do?

What would he do if he was what the creature was looking for?

shaking away the thought he began to walk slowly to the door. The creature somehow was still distracted so he still had a chance to escape. He slowly slithered away from the coffin and creature and closer and closer to the door. Soon he had finally reached the door.

It was cool to the touch and was engraved with seven portraits of people with rather cartoon like features. This surprised him as the portraits had been carved so delicately and with such care, it was almost like they were royalty. But he had no time to dwell on such uninteresting matters. He quickly grabbed the door handle and yanked. 

and when the door opened with such a loud wail that it had to alert such a loud wail that it had to have alerted the would-be kidnapper his heart sank in the empty pit of him stomach. 

"AH! Why are you up! It doesn't matter to me anyway just hand me your that robe you have on and let the Great Grimm continue on his way!" 

Increasing his distress the feline looking creature began to advance his way.His mind began to race as he frantically searched for a way to stop the raccoon from approaching any further,

In the midst of all the panic he thought one single thought, "I want to go back to Carlos and my old simple life."

After a second of shock, he found a large coffin to the side of him. Rushing over to it he quickly shoved it to the ground right in-front of where the raccoon was. To his surprise the animal stood there in shock for a moment before sharply inhaling and shooting a spout of fire from his mouth as he squeezed his eyes shut. 

Okay, what the actual fuck? 

Realizing he still had prime running away time, even though it was becoming increasingly shorter, he quickly turn to run of into the dark night under the pale moon and unknowingly further into the twisted world he was in.


	5. Prolouge: Running Is A Great Way To Clear Of Last Nights Bad Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few minutes had already past and he was still far in front of the raccoo- he said his name was Grimm right?
> 
> Anyway Grimm was still gaining speed and getting closer and closer as he obviously had the upper hand as he seemed to know the layout better than him. Of course he did, of fucking course he did. But in his defense he had been dropped in what looked like a neatly kept school in the middle of the night.
> 
> Why does a school have floating coffins?
> 
> But he didn’t have time for that. He didn’t have time for any of this. How much time had passed since he was kidnapped? Did he wake up earlier than expected? Grimm said he did. Could he really take a raccoons word for it though?
> 
> He needed to get back to his old life as soon as possible but his lack of knowledge about the terrain wasn’t helping ( and the fact he was being chased by a literal fire breathing pyromaniac cat monster but that was beside the point )

A few minutes had already past and he was still far in front of the raccoo- he said his name was Grimm right?

Anyway Grimm was still gaining speed and getting closer and closer as he obviously had the upper hand as he seemed to know the layout better than him. Of course he did, of fucking course he did. But in his defense he had been dropped in what looked like a neatly kept school in the middle of the night.

Why does a school have floating coffins?

But he didn’t have time for that. He didn’t have time for any of this. How much time had passed since he was kidnapped? Did he wake up earlier than expected? Grimm said he did. Could he really take a raccoons word for it though?

He needed to get back to his old life as soon as possible but his lack of knowledge about the terrain wasn’t helping ( and the fact he was being chased by a literal fire breathing pyromaniac cat monster but that was beside the point )

He had already ran through what looked like a library that held floating book monster, a inhumanly large classroom and a practically normal courtyard. 

He was still thinking when he heard Grimm start to yell, “You really are dumb if you thought you could get aw- OW” Hearing the creature shout in pain he turned around and say a crow man(?) standing over the now still Grimm.

You know what those plague people masks, yeah those, imagine that but it’s a crow. That’s what this man was parading around in. So as you can expect the rest of his outfit was also bird themed and as you could also expect this just made him all the more confused.

In response to seeing the man in such a strange attire he decided to check his own. He couldn’t explain why he felt this sudden urge until he saw what he was in fact wearing.

His simple outfit that he had treasured so greatly was now gone and replaced with what one first glance appeared to be a simple black robe. But further speculation revealed that the cloak was actually carefully woven with gold lining and a purple sections of fabric to make it stand out?

“What the hell? What the hell is this cord?”, the sound of Grimm's yelps of pain that brought home back to what was currently going on.

“That isn’t just any cord.That was a lash of love and if you don’t shut your mouth right now you’ll get fifty more!” At the birdmans threat the creature then, like asked, shut his mouth.

Ignoring the, now quiet, animal on the floor the crowman turned to him and in pleasant surprise. “Ah, your here. You shouldn’t don’t things like this” pausing mid speech he jestured around the area which was covered in very apparent burn marks from the chase. “Not only did you leave the gate earlier than expected you also bring in an untamed familiar and cause damages to the schools property.” 

“I’m not his familiar!” 

“Yes, yes all the rebellious ones say that. Just come with us to the entrance ceremony and don’t cause anymore trouble or the both of you will be kicked out”

“Where are we going?” he asked, looking at a saddened Grim.

“Back to the Gate.” As he saw that he was still confused and wanted more of an answer he continued, “Its the room that you woke up in with all the coffins. The serve as gates to households all around the world. You know your the only one in the entire history of this school to escape the coffin before the ceremony."

As he realized that instead of being picked up and lugged into the coffin of the used ...magic they could have done it easily and without waking him. It pained him to even think that someone used magic, something so strange, so foreign, so complex. He harbored a great deal of hate for it, but of course he did. It went against all of his principles. He couldn’t wait to get home and leave all this nonsense behind.

That single thought was a catalyst in his mind. How long would it be until he would get home? Could he get home? This cult crazy magic thingy magigy was powerful enough to make magic doors, build a school and take multiple people without anyone raising a fuss. He said he that this school had a history, how long was it. How long was this history? Not only that but he said it was a school, maybe they were trying to brainwash him? Birdman seemed like he believed it was a school wholeheartedly, maybe the brainwashed him to? HE hadn't lied once that entire time, well as far as he could tell. IF he hadn't had that damn mask on he could have made sure. It was always easier for him to tell people bluff when he could see their face. But for now he had to take his word for it. He had to take the word of a god damn it would be principal bird man with a whip. What the hell is this crap? 

He had to go to the ceremony. There was no getting out of that. Even if it was a sacrifice thing he had no chance of escaping now. Grim was from what he could tell bitter enough about the fact he had been shut up that he would snitch on him and whip enthusiast over here would in no way let him go again after the mess he made. So if worst came to worst he would fight his way out. He was kidding his self if he really believed that. HE was about average in height but he had little to no stamina. He couldn't fight a entire organization, especially one with fire breathing cat monster. He would just have to do what they say and learn as much as he could until he could escape.

"Where am I ?" he quickly asked.

At first bird man was shocked at this answer before he quickly returned to his regular calm face."Why your at Night Raven College, your early awakening must have caused your brain to be frazzled. As the Principle of this school, Dire Crowley, I shall explain. This school is home to some of the best Magicians in the world. You should feel honored to be attending this school."

The turned a corner before continuing, "You came here on the Ebony Carriage. It carries one of the gates. It comes to get you all own your own, isn't that just wonderful!"

I was brought here on that...? The carriage in question was a huge mass that was, as the name suggested, was as ebony as the night around them. His thoughts were cut short when bird- No Mr Crowley announced of their arrival. As soon as the words left his mouth from underneath the tacky mask his heart sank.


	6. Prolouge: Cultmembers are suprisingly dumb

As soon as he entered the room he regretted it. There was no way he could escape now. The entire room was filled with people in similar robes. Strange people were all around the room one even had cat ears and a tail physically attached to him. If this wasn't a cult then what was? He was absolutely screwed.

His panicky thoughts nearly drowned out a boy with red hair's words, "Is that all for the new student dorm assignments?"

"Well listen up, new students. Here in Heartslabyul, I am the rules. Break them and it's off with your head." The thought of such as short boy decapitating someone nearly made him burst out in laughter. There was no way he could no anything of the sort. 

Next a Man With Lion Ears groaned in exhaustion before continuing, Thank god this stuffy ceremony is finally over. This has gone on for long enough, we're going back to the dorm. Savanaclaw, follow me."

Almost instantaneously after the man with feline ears finished a man with glasses then began to speak, "To the new students, congratulations on entering this academy. Enjoy your life here to its fullest. As the dormitory leader of Octavinelle. I will support you to the best of my ability."

Beautiful Man  
Soon after done speaking, an inhumanly beautiful man began to converse with the others, "By the way, where did the Dean go? He flew out right in the middle of the ceremony..."

The next person to reply shocked him but at this point it was rather lackluster compared to the fire breathing cat. THE voice came from a floating blue tablet... but no matter, he still listened into what the man, he assumed said even thought all he did say was, "Abandoning his post like that..."

Replying to the tablet persons statement a Man In Turban then offered up a suggestion, "Did he get a stomachache or something?"

He hadn't realized it as he was so focused on who was speaking an what was going on that he hadn't even realized that Crowley was the one they were referring to. The where so wrapped up in their conversation that they hadn't even realized that their leader and him had already entered the room. Though all doubt of his appearance at this ceremony was erased as soon as he began to shout so loudly it nearly made his ears bleed.

"Not at all! In fact I have resided here this entire time. Your ever so kind principle wouldn't dream of missing an entrance ceremony."

"Ah, he's here" the same man who had threaten to chop peoples heads off

Shaking his head Crowley began to speak, 'I cannot believe you all. We were missing one new student, so I went to find them. You are the only one yet to be assigned a dormitory. I shall watch over the raccoon, step in front of the Dark Mirror. "

As Grim grunted in dismay, he began to walk up to the alter. Chances were that if he didn't get in he could go home if he didn't get home, he'd be deemed low priority and be put in a easy to escape place. Then he could leave this all behind. Of course, he would have to learn more about this organization, maybe he could help the other kidnappies. That was probably unlikely but either way it he would have to learn more if he could ever go back to living his normal simple life.

When he got to the alter and finally raised his head he saw a mirror. It was classy and sleek. Its border was made of what looked to be actual gold with finely engraved sigals. It would probably take years to make this, even with a base to go off of. But that wasn't the strangest part, inside of the mirror was a mask. It was one that covered all of the wears face. Yet this mask floated alone.  
To be honest it freaked him out, so when the thing suddenly spoke it wasn't a surprise that he jumped in fear.

"...State thy name"

"Ash, my name is Ash..." he said still recovering from the shock.

The mask may have realized this as he waited until he was once again calm to speak. "The shape of thy soul is...

............

...........

I do not know."


	7. Prolouge: Learn how to not be dumb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy! Um so I know I havent posted in a while, but i have a really good excuse. i have new years eve and then family and then everything was really stressful before all that and that just piled on and i had to take some days off for mandatory rest. I know that that isnt and excuse and its been like a week since the last one and really this is a continuation of the last half post! but its jst I dont think i can do 7 times a week anymore especially with all this stuff going on and doing full chapters. Ill try to put one up at least once a week (most likely a full one but some weeks it might be really bad and i wont be able to do work because i have no energy and just binge things to pass time but Ill make sure to do a follow up half chapter sometime latter to make up) I think that Ill post on Mondays, because you know I might make Mondays better for some people and i can get it over and done with at the start. Um if you have any questions comment them and answer soon!

"While I do sense a spark of magic from this one, it appears to be, how do I put it ? A mixture, possibly? It feels like the magic has been split in two. It is constantly changing and isn't able to apply for any dorm. It doesn't seem like this magic can manifest in anyway. At least for now." And then the mask's features relaxed and he went silent. NO more information would be gained from the mask.

His eyes widened. He couldn't stay here? Well, this had been what he wanted but the fact that he had been rejected by a floating mask still tore a hole into his heart. He could hear all the people murmuring behind him, which only made his rejection more apparent, and he hated every minute of it. He wanted to dash away from that stage. He couldn't stay in a dorm so they most likely wouldn't stop him. but it would only worsen his embarrassment,

Crowley then began to speak, even from behind the mask he could see how shocked he was, " An Ebony Carriage would absolutely never go to meet someone who can't use magic! In 100 years, there has not been once been a mistake in student selection. So why in the world...?"

He had been so fixated on his failure that he hadn't noticed that Grim had wiggled free and had begun to speak. No one had. As he began to "Then I'll take their place!"

Grim still spoke as still trying to convince the others as if he was unaware of the fact that the more that he spoke the more he lost the crowd. "Unlike that dumb human, I can use magic! Let me in the school instead! If you need proof, I'll show you right now!"

The small creature then closed his eyes and began to inhale large gulps of air. Seeing this the Red-Haired man began to yell for everyone to get down. Suddenly he released his breath and out came a jet of blue fire that licked at the feet of everyone around the room. Suddenly he took another breath and shot out another jet of fire and the intensity of the flames rose and began to engulf the venue. It even caught the man with a turbans butt. The man in question began to jump around panicking and screaming for someone to put the fire on his butt out. Someone should really help him...

Angry with the fact that the raccoon was completely destroying his school and began to shout, "At this rate, the school will be a sea of fire! Somebody, catch that raccoon!"

The room was getting increasingly more loud as the minutes went on. People were passing the task back and forth, before the man with glasses offered to do it. This caused many grumbles about Azut wanting to just earn points but no one shot it down.

Seeing that the man with the turban was still asking for help with his flaming butt, he decided to help his by pushing him. He didnt mean it in a mean way of course!! He was just trying to help him stop, drop and roll and thought it was better to do it quickly instead of explaining it. Wanting to avoid anymore pauses and give people more time to assume he was doing something bad and try to top him, he roll the man with the turban until he saw the bright blue fire disappear. Then he stopped rolling him and notified him he was done. Still confused the man with the turban sat up and began to look at him looking for and explanation. 

"Your um, butt..." he let out a small cough and turned away quickly only to be met with a small crowd people, most were still watching the commotion about Grimm but , so he turned back to look at the floor before continuing, " I put it out"

He blinked for a bit, still figuring it out. He looked behind him at his butt before looking back a t him, silent the entire time. Starting to think he was angry he slow began to walk away. Suddenly the boy latched onto his arm with a smile, "Thanks! I wasn't sure anyone would actually help me. But then you did. Thank you! My name is Kalim! You should come over to my dorm for a party in celebration. It'll be gre-" 

"Uh, I think we should go back to paying attention you know to the um ceremony" he paused and looked back to him to see if he was upset that he had been interrupted but instead he was met with a blank stare. "Ill might come visit the dorm after the ceremony... if you want?" He offered trying to make him happy again. It felt unnerving for a person like him to be staring like that, it might of been that he was getting increasingly more anxious. Some of it dissipated when the boy after a second of processing joyful began to watch as well. The people around him gave him a couple of thanks, the most noticeable one from a person with long braided hair who looked somewhat annoyed that Kalims but wasnt still burning, but he avoided that and continued responing to the people who thanked him.

Becoming increasingly more nervous at the threat of being captured he continued to try to convince the others, "How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not a raccoon!  
The Great Grim that will become the greatest magician is me!"

Ignoring this the man with glasses who was called... Azut? He couldn't really hear over the commotion, well anyway he began to speak perfectly calm, " It certainly has moxie. Care to help me, Riddle?"

So decapitation guy began to speak, well he assumed his name was Riddle. "Well I can't overlook those who breaks rules. Let's hurry and get it."


	8. Prolouge: Please Learn To Communicate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And with that all the students began to walk off to their respective dorm. All except for Ash and that god damn it stupid bird man who caused this. As he watched all the other students walk off to live their simple lives in their simple school like they always knew they would do. In that moment he had never hated anyone more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I was really bored and procrastinating and so I made Character Info Sheets! Yay..? Anyway, um check it out if you have the time.
> 
> Here is the link
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1CdvkJjUuXiVSCmVxt279bVC5OOYcI4FiFIDsWNe97Ws/edit?usp=sharing

This was becoming to much for him. The loud fight had made his ears ring and dodging the on coming projectiles had increased his stress astronomically. His headache made him want to run and hide in a quiet room, that might quench his embarrassment from the dorm sorting and stop drop and roll fiascos, but he remanded planted in the large room and looked onward as Grim was cornered by the two mages. His attention began to straw off to his escape route when a sharp, "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" from Riddle and a bright light that made him tear his surprised eyes away.  
Suddenly when he opened his eyes he saw a black and red collar appeared around the felines neck. 

In response he began to jump and begin to use his fire only to see it wouldn't appear no matter how hard he tried. "I'll burn this collar right up and ... E, eh? I can't use my fire!" Ignoring his cries he began to speak, " of the Queen of Hearts Number 23: "One shall never bring a cat into a festival."You being a cat means you've broken the rule. I shall have you leave at once. "Once again speaking over his pleas of not being a cat but really a powerful magician, he continued, "Hmph! You won't be using any magic until I remove the collar. Just like an ordinary cat."

Grim  
"Wh-what?! I'm not some pet!" "Don't worry, I'd never keep a pet like you. I'll take the collar off anyway when you get thrown out."

Azut or whatever, he was just going to call him that whether that was his name or not, began to speak. "Wow, as wonderful as ever. Any and all magic gets sealed by your Unique Magic, Riddle.  
I want it... No, I wouldn't ever want that cast on me."

That line kind of shocked him with how, for lack of a better word ...ominous it was but what Crowley said next shocked him more, "You must do something about this! It is your familiar!  
Properly discip... eh? It's not yours?"  
HE felt everyones eyes on him and he began to panic but when the realization of what his words meant sank in he began to get annyed and his words fell out in a jumpled rush of iritation and embarrassment, "How many times do I have to tell you! I've never seen it before! I woke up and he tried to burn me alive"

Crowley  
For a second he felt bad for how mean his words sounded to him but then he realized that Crowley had been a lot worse and he didn't really mind so instead he zoned onto his next words. "Y-you did?" With a loud ahem, he continued, " Anyway, let's get it out of the school at any rate. We won't turn you into a stew. For I am gracious. "

Hearing this Grim began to panic and scream, "Gyaaaa! Let me go! I'm going to, going to... Become the greatest magician!" He continued this plea even as he was thrown out of the room.: The more time went by the more feel bad for the cat, why was he so desperate? 

After the room calmed down he talked again, "We had a bit of trouble along the way but this brings the entrance ceremony to a close. Dormitory Heads, please show the new students back to the dormitories. ... Hm? Now that I think about it, I don't see the leader for Diasomnia, Mr. Draconia, around at all..."

The crowd began to murmur as they based the blame around.... Do they ever get any work done. Well no matter he would be leaving soon. He was sad to see that that nice boy with the turban, Kalim right? .., go. but It had to be done. But somewhere in the crowd of murmurs he heard some boys in the back talking about the Draconia, they sounded like they feared him...? He was still focusing the murmurs he heard an old fashioned man begin to speak with a sigh. "I was correct. I thought he might come but Malleus really didn't. It seems the invitation "never arrived" again. "

The crowd began offer up excuses again about why they hadn't delivered the invitation but he brushed all of those comments off, "It's fine. Members of the Diasomnia Dormitory can come with me. ... I hope this doesn't upset him..." and with that all the students began to walk off to their respective dorm. All except for Ash and that god damn it stupid bird man who caused this. As he watched all the other students walk off to live their simple lives in their simple school like they always knew they would do. In that moment he had never hated anyone more.


	9. Prolouge: You arent the best at your job, are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " a- What?" he was shocked the headmaster had made such a outlandish statement. All thoughts of this being an actual institute of learning, albeit a strange one, left his memories. The man just said that he wasnt from this world as if he was stating the price of a daily special. How could he deliver such a devastating truth to him without the slightest bit of surprise of sympathy, like it was something that happened every day. and the worst part of it was that damn unsettling mask. He had it and him. He began regret his hatred to the man who was just trying to help him, and continue instead looking to prove him wrong with some form of proof.

Well I suppose we should head off. " His focus broke and he quickly turned to him. His anger was quickly quenched and he silently nodded. Walking off with his hopes that had risen and been beaten more times than he could count in this experience, he finally felt as if things we going his way. The "school" hadnt accepted him, so he would be able to escape with only some hurt pride by the skin of his teeth. What would it have been like if he stayed here? Would he like it here? The people here were friendly enough and it seemed like theyre would be enough to keep him entertained, the entrance ceremony was more then enough proof of that. 

Swiftly shaking his head he erased the thought. He loved his life back at home and wanted to go back to it. It was simple and fun and he had his friend with him. Here in this weird place he was completely and utterly alone. 

Looking up he saw that they were in front of the libary. Seeing the crowman looking at him with a look of expectance, he reached for the door handle and entered the room. As soon as the doors were fully open a gush of wind hit him head first. But that wasnt the strangest thing in that room. Riding on that wave was set of books. The books seemed to cover every topic from native plant life to how to build a to scale replic of a gigantic ship. With a quick wave of his hand he selected the set regarding the maps of the local area. Quickly he looked him before asking Ash, "Where are you from?"

It took him a few seconds to figure out what the question was and several more for him to realize that he couldnt remember. He thought back through every memories he could member. Every memory of a sign or map was blurred, every landscape he hadn't found a name him self disappeared from his head. Every notable feature was gone. Not being able to provide an answer he grabbed the book Crowley had open and began to search. The books surrounded him and for a couple of minutes he searched through thousands of texts but he couldn't see anything that sparked a memory, anything that looked at all like his home. It was like it had disappeared.

Full of despair he looked up at Crowley, to which he replied " So there really isnt anything. I thought it strange when you didnt show any signs of knowledge about this world. Its possible that your an alien from another planet or you have been severed from your world." Crowley looked at Ash as his face morphed from one of annoyance at his suggestion to one of hopelessness and desperation.

" a- What?" he was shocked the headmaster had made such a outlandish statement. All thoughts of this being an actual institute of learning, albeit a strange one, left his memories. The man just said that he wasnt from this world as if he was stating the price of a daily special. How could he deliver such a devastating truth to him without the slightest bit of surprise of sympathy, like it was something that happened every day. and the worst part of it was that damn unsettling mask. He had it and him. He began regret his hatred to the man who was just trying to help him, and continue instead looking to prove him wrong with some form of proof.

He opened his coat to reach for his wallet only for the soft touch of the silk to remind him that this wasnt his. There was no identification in here to be seen. He didnt think he could stomach forcing out the words so instead he just looked at him.

Crowley understanding every one of his silent movements raised his hand to pat his head before starting to calmly explain the situation to him.

" I cant exactly let someone stay at my school," he paused for a quick second but restarted before the smaller boy could reply, " we do have a empty dorm at the school. You could stay there! Ill provide food and shelter and we can work out the payment later. This should have left him overjoyed, comforted at least with the prospect of food and shelter. But at this point after all the false hopes in the last day, he would only be hapy when he would go to sleep and wake up and see this was all a dream. 

A cruel and unpleasant dream. It was a simple explanation but he wasn't sure he believed it but his life would continue and he and Carlos could continue to be friends, in a utterly normal world.


	10. Prologue: Can y'all just like stop being a dick? Jeez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eventually he came to a small cupboard that seemed to hold a bucket and a mop. With a quick smile he happily began walking back, but that was quick put to an end when a cold hand somehow passed through him.   
> Turning he saw that in fact as he had feared there was a pale, ghost, he was wearing a strange scarf and seemed to also be sporting a fancy hat. The ghost greeted him with a smile and shook his hand. Before he could speak or tell whatever was in front of him to please leave because this certainly wasn't a simple situation the ghost began to speak.

Needless to say he was glad that he had not raised his hopes, because charming was a stretch and quite a long one at that. Though honestly he couldn't complain. So cutting of the headmaster beside him he quickly headed into the shack.

Clearly confused the headmaster followed after walking briskly after the boy until he entered the house. He quickly threw his arm out to block him before the child in front of him could continue doing whatever it was he was doing??? He wasn't sure so his next words were rushed. "As you can see this will be... please stop walking away, this is where you will be staying." 

This was only met with a blank stare from the severally tired teen who seemed to be tired of everyone, so he quickly said, "Well I will be taking my leave, you can start getting used to the house." Seeing him continue to stare he quickly turned and without saying a word the headmaster speedily left the room.

Turning to face the room he began to set all of the furniture in the room upright. It didnt do much to help the overall cleanliness of the room but it did contribute. Hearing the small pitter patter of rain he turned to the window. Walking to the window he left the somewhat tidy room to go look at the calming rain. Its calmness was shattered when familiar screeching. Needless to say when he turned to see the feral gremlin before him, he was less than pleased.

" You should see your face! Hahaha! Its really its no surprise that I the great grim was able to get back into this school! Come on who do you think I am! If you think getting thrown out is gonna make me give up on getting in, you've got another thing coming!"

The raccoon clearly hadn't registered that he was rather pissed off then confused, so when he picked him up by his collar he was very surprised. This was meet by many pleas for him to allow him to stay. After he decided to let him speak he

I'm a genius who is destined to be a great magician! I've been waiting for the Ebony Carriage to come pick me up. But... But..." "Hmph! The Dark Mirror just doesn't have an eye for this. So that's why I came here on my own. Not letting me in would be a loss for the world, humans just don't get it."

The cat seemed to be so wrapped up in his boasting that the very obvious and large droplet of water that dropped onto his small nose caught him entirely by surprise. “Nyaa! So cold! The roof is leaking!”

Ash was very amused and instead of starting to help the poor cat he just stood there with a huge grin  
Grim  
Fgyaa! It keeps coming! My adorable ear fire is gonna go out at this rate!  
Seeing that he should probably start fixing the hole in the roof he began to look around for where the source of the leaking was coming from with a quick mutter of, “Where is it falling from?”

“Magic should fix this leak up real quick.” Seeing the boy’s grimace and slightly annoyed expression, the cat was puzzled and putting to use the one single brain cell that he had realized that this was the boy that the mirror had said didn't have magic or whatever that humbo jumbo meant, he could never understand it anyway. “. Wha, you can't use magic? Pfft! You're useless!”

Quickly glaring at him he began to walk off to find a bucket. The cat tried to chase him for a while seemingly trying to be apologetic but still annoyed he just walked faster. 

Eventually he came to a small cupboard that seemed to hold a bucket and a mop. With a quick smile he happily began walking back, but that was quick put to an end when a cold hand somehow passed through him.   
Turning he saw that in fact as he had feared there was a pale, ghost, he was wearing a strange scarf and seemed to also be sporting a fancy hat. The ghost greeted him with a smile and shook his hand. Before he could speak or tell whatever was in front of him to please leave because this certainly wasn't a simple situation the ghost began to speak. 

“Are you a new ghost here? It gets so lonely here sometimes.” 

“Actu-”

“You have to meet the other ghosts. Ill go get them.” 

And just like that the ghost man disappeared. He seemed well but that still didnt stop him from at least being startled. So startled that when the cat jumped at him and into his arms he nearly cried out in terror.

Grim clearly hadn't expected and was about to say as such when the ghost appeared again, this time with a more lean version of himself and a short stubby ghost as well. Both the cat and the boy went ghostly silent and looked at them. 

Seeing their confused faces they quickly began their introductions but he wasn't really paying any attention. Seeing this the ghost looked at each other before, the first one he met decided say, “ Here I'll show you to your room”

Before the boy could protest he was grabbed and while still holding Grim, he was pulled down to the floor. Reeling from the pain Grim jumped up and accidentally wacked Ash once again, doubling his pain and glared at the ghosts that had made a large bump on his head.

Standing up he looked at the ghost who was now looking at him in shock. “Your not a ghost! Why are you here if your not a ghost?” Clearly wanting no answer he continued “ If you're trying to steal this house we won't let you!” Floating towards him now a very angry ghost Ash had to admit now he was definitely panicking.

Surprisingly angry at this,, Grim closed his mouth and started breathing fire. I'm sure that if any of you are experienced fire breathers you would know if this was a bad idea or not, so let me spell it out for you. This idea was ridiculous and as such the result was also ridiculous.

Random spurts of fire spread around the room covering everything in a light blue fire. Ash was screaming, the ghosts were laughing at the cats attempt to attack them and meanwhile Grim was still trying to roast them while spurting random nonsense about being a genius.

Getting fed up with him he quickly ran behind the cat and pulled him suddenly back brining a stop to his fire. Grim turned to face him with an angry look only to fall silent when he saw   
Ash’s. 

With a sigh he began to speak, “ You know if your going to attack them, and by all means attack them, please don't burn down my house .” He was a bit surprised that he had already accept this hellhole as a home, but he didn't have time for that kind of sentiment and nether do you.

The cat was clearly not pleased by this remark and began to speak before stopping to listen to the ghosts that were currently laughing at him.

“Where were you aiming?” “We’re right here you know. Learn how to aim! I thought you actually were powerful but your just like that useless human”

Severally annoyed by the last comment made, he decided to use what the ghosts had said to his advantage and he quickly began to speak again, “I could help you shut them up if you wanted?”

The ghosts had since recovered from their laughing fit and were starting to head towards them again but the cat ignored them and quickly turned his head and looked at him, “How.”

A bit surprised by his sudden willingness, he continued explaining, “ I'll tell you where to shoot your… whatever that fire is, and you shoot it. See? Easy, and it helps everyone.” The cat wasn't convinced, he quickly scrambled for something that would encourage him more, “Here if you want ill even give you some of your tuna that you like, five of them even. I just really, really hate those ghosts.”

Suddenly convinced Grim spoke, “ Fine, just don't slow me down.” And he closed his eyes for a short few seconds that felt like hours before opening his mouth and shouting a large blue flame that knocked all the ghosts back at least a few steps. Turning to face him with a nod Grim turned back to face them and hot ready to fight once more.


End file.
